The Silver Dragon
by Elle Light
Summary: Part2 of L&D. Love will give him a reason to go on, but they must never find it out. He'll play the act, keep it hidden, be a marble statue of indifference even towards those he loves, especially towards those he cares about. His enemies will never see that a rock is able to love. He'll lose his friends, but this will keep them safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ilusión

Whole Camelot was celebrating the return of its king. For days music had been echoing all around the realm and the celebrations never stopped. Gwen was sitting near to him, a huge smile on her face while he was holding her hand, love written in his eyes. Only Merlin was missing and nobody could tell him where his friend was.

In the middle of the night, a traveler entered the gates of the city. He was tired and his clothes were torn, but he demanded to speak with the king.

"His kingdom is in danger. Magic." was whole he could bubbled, but it was enough to get the attention of the suveran.

"I beg pardon, Your Grace. I've come in the name of my king, Bolin, the nephew of king Sarrum. My lord had lost his throne because of magic. His beloved daughter proved to be an evil sorceress "

But he wasn't allowed to speak more as voices cried that all sorcerer were evil. The king calmed the voices and gestured to the man to go on.

"She helped a powerful sorcerer escape from the chains my lord kept him. We hardly got out alive. Now, they ruled Armata, forcing people to accept magic. My lord knows how hard had you fought against your sister and the wrongs she had done to Camelot and begs for you help. Please, it's up to you to put an end to Armata's pain."

"Who is this man?" the king asked firmly.

"They knew him as the Silver Dragon."

* * *

Aithusa watched her master and friend toss in his sleep. He had hardly slept peacefully for longer he could remember. Where was the cheerful boy who'd called her from her egg?

The little dragon shook him so he would wake up. It was all she could do. Merlin opened his eyes and offered her a tired smile. His friend would leave tomorrow and he couldn't help feeling sad. He hated to be alone.

"I'm alright." Merlin assured her as he noticed her sad glance. "You're going to see Morgana. I miss her, Aithusa, but it's better this way. Keep her safe, little dragon!"

The Dragon Lord started to pass nervously around the room. "It's just a nightmare, Aithusa! Do not worry." He opened the window and let the cold air entered his lunges. It helped him calm down.

* * *

"You speak of a man who seems indistructival. How are we going to defeat him?" Arthur addressed to the man near to him. Yet, Bolin's face betrayed no sign of worry not even when the great king of Camelot had displayed his fears.

"No one is untouchable. Everybody has a weakness and it happens I know two of his weaknesses. Come, I want you to meet someone."

When Arthur entered the king's tent he hadn't been prepared to find a woman there. At first he didn't figured out who she was except that she was a prisoner. But in the instant the king met her green eyes, he felt his blood freeze in his veins. Bolin watched him and smiled, then he directed his glance towards the witch as he spoke.

"Hello, Morgana! I've brought your brother. I guess it's been a while since you had the chance to talk. I bet he wants it, too." It was sarcasm in his voice. "We're going to conquer Armata, after all and you" he fixed her with his glance "you'd be his undoing."

* * *

He opened his eyes and took some deep breaths. It always ended with bloodshed and pain and he was unable to protect Armata, to protect the people he had got so fond of in just a month. Betrayed by his only friend, Eira, drained of his magic and surrounded by thousands of soldiers he was forced to fight a lost war, forced to watch Arthur in the eye and see how little his friend cared for him.

And the choice. He was unable to hurt his friend, but at the same time he couldn't stand by and watch his people being killed and the city being burnt to the ground. That hurt him the most. And that's why he always lost the war.

He shouldn't have hesitated, but his feelings were too strong. If only he could have stopped caring. Kilgharrah had been right, his feeling had always stood in his way.

Merlin couldn't run aaway because he had people to protect, yet he couldn't fight because he had to kill too many of his friends. And Bolin was nowhere to find.

Merlin couldn't hold back the tears as he remembered the ending. He'd tried everything to protect Morgana, yet he failed. He'd been her doom. The warlock saw her die under his eyes. They'd promised to spare her if he surrendered, but they were all liars and… he felt he couldn't breath. Aithusa let her head on his chest.

"I can't let it happen." The warlock muttered while holding the little dragon in his arms. "It's...I have too…." He sank his face in her silver fur and stood like that for what seemed like hours.

A knock in the door woke him up from his little moment of peace. Before Merlin answered, Nimueh had stormed in the room. Yet she couldn't say a word as he faced her with his marble indifference, his face emotionless and cold and his eyes two blue demonical flames while his posture was firm and royal.

"What do you want, Nimueh?"

"Nothing. I just came to see you and…"

"You saw me. Now, you can go."

"So cold."

"You better put something warmer on you." The Dragon Lord mocked her.

"No, you're cold..cold like ice. I couldn't sleep and I came to see if you need a little help with those papers." And she sat down and started to look into the papers on his office.

"I don't need your help. I handle it pretty well without you. Just go to sleep."

"I've hardly seen you these days. You're always busy and…"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No, I do not have anything better to do." She cried annoyed by his coldness. "We're surrounded by kingdoms which are not really friendly when it comes about magic. You have created enough enemies this month among the lords of Armata."

"Those lords are liars and lazy fools. They care for nothing, but for themselves and their fat belly and they think they're above the law. Those lords are thieves and profiteers. I don't need such people around me." His voice was quiet calm, but cut like a dagger.

"Do what you want, but be careful. You're walking on a broken string."

"So, let me walk."

"This is not about you, Silver Dragon." She threw at him and the witch got out, slamming the door after her. Aithusa watched her amazed.

"She's right." Merlin revealed when he was sure Nimueh was unable to hear him. "That's exactly what I fear the most, their betrayal. But I'm not going to accept such a behaviour. And Bolin. I need to put an end to it." And the warlock grabbed his sword firmly and rushed to the door.

"Your dream, doesn't it?" Aithusa stopped him. "Haven't you learned that trying to change the future you actually cause it to happen?"

"Not if he's dead."

"There will rise another Bolin. You won't prevent anything. You're clever than that, my lord." She used to address him like that only when she disagreed with him and she was totally against his decision.

"I need some fresh air, Aithusa."


	2. Through the looking glass

Through the looking glass

"Swift as the wind, quiet as the forest, conqueror like the fire, steady as the mountain."

* * *

A shadow wandered silently through the dusty halls that leaded to the dungeon. He passed by the asleep soldiers without spearing a single look on them.

"Your Highness" the prisoner muttered scared as the shadow stopped in front of his cell.

"What's your excuse?" the warlock asked firmly. "Rumor said you've been one of the best thieves Armata has ever had. Yet, you've been caught."

"You've been too clever, Your Highness. It was really stupid to dare to enter your room, but...I've heard...People are starving."

"If you hadn't tried, you would have never have the chance to tell me all these. Do you really regret it?"

"No." The man knew his answer would lead him to his death, but being humble wasn't a solution either. "I used to dream I would be able to help them one day. I've always shared what I had with them, but it was never enough. If my death were to make you see what they suffer, then I'm happy to die."

"I admire your courage. What else are you able to do? I've heard your father was a blacksmith. Have you inherited his skills?"

"I would have never been able to make ends meet as a blacksmith. I've seen it at my father. My daughter was sick I needed a lot of gold to save her, you know the physician…"

"I have the power to set you free. What you said about Armata is true, but still stealing is forbidden in this land. I know your reasons, though. You said you want to save Armata, you still can."

"What I have to do?" The man guessed his thoughts.

"Be my ears. You're going to return to your old work. More I'm going to offer you the position of royal blacksmith. All the lords of Armata will need your help. Be friendly. Find as much you can. Can you write and read?"

"Not, Your Highness, I can't."

"You'll learn. I'm going to teach you, but a different type of writing, though. Tomorrow, you'll be judged and you have to say what you've said tonight. I'm going to offer you this position and you'll accept. Nobody must know what you really have to do for me. Nobody. Is it clear?" The man nodded. "Tomorrow night you come to the Lost Tower. Do you know where it is?" Emillian nodded again. "Be there. I'll teach you what you have to do and you'll meet the others."

"Yes,Your Highness."

"I promise this land will prosper again, but I need valuable people to achieve it. Yet I fear I don't know who to trust, while the people are too scared to speak out. They speak, though. People like you can hear those whispers."

"It would be an honor."

He had heard the new king had speared the lives of many people who had dared to disobey the rule. Yet, he hadn't believed a word. There were also rumors he'd visited the peasants and he'd spoke with them. Emillian had always found it hard to believe, yet things had changed. Sick people had got sound, hungry people had found food. The crops had recovered after the miraculous rain.

But the land was big and there were too many people who needed his help, Emillian realized. If those stories were real then he would be glad to die for his king.

* * *

Merlin couldn't hold back a content smile as he saw all those lazy lords had actually managed to arrive on time when he'd called them. But they didn't catch it and for the time being it wasn't wise for Merlin to get too close to them. Not yet.

The warlock hadn't forgotten the way they'd treated him while being a prisoner. He couldn't do it. Late at night he woke up relieved to find the soft mattress instead of the cold, wet stone floor of the dungeons. But even as awake, Merlin still felt the weight of the iron chains and the pain of the bleeding wounds that used to cover him body. But what it hurt more was the memory of all those he had to kill in order to survive. The pain and the fear written in their eyes. The thought that a mother or a lover was waiting home for a man who would never come. The guilt he'd left a child orphan. If only it had been only one kid, but there were many. Merlin was sure there were many.

Every time he met an orphan, the king couldn't stop thinking he might have killed the child's father. Merlin did his best to help, but deep down he knew gold wouldn't give back to the child the father he'd lost.

And he hated them because he lost Morgana. Because they'd served Bolin. And because they were traitors and liars and he couldn't trust them. Because every night he dreamt about their betrayal. And because they were ruining the country, refusing to help people, carrying only for gold and their selfish asses. So, his laugh wasn't the laugh of master happy his disciple has learned the lesson, but the complacence the winner feels when he know he has the upper hand.

It was clear they were afraid of him. It wasn't the best result Merlin could have got but it was a result after all. Maybe, he would gain their respect one day, because no matter what they'd done, Merlin needed them and so did Armata.

They mastered skills that would take a lot of time for ordinary men to learn. They'd been studying since children; they'd mastered politics and swords when others hardly could walk properly. They knew the game of diplomacy and the net of plots that used to define the world of power and the game of thrones and most important they knew the vulnerabilities of Armata. So, if he were to get friend with those people for the sack of the realm, he would do it, but for the moment it was enough to be feared.

"You call us, Your Highness." One of the lords spoke. It was the general and one of the few people Merlin had appreciated from the very beginning.

"Yes, Lord Erec, I need to speak to you." The king replayed and with a golden flash in his eyes he shut the door behind them. "Our relation hasn't been pretty good recently which is not a good start. But I hope you've considered the wrongs of your ways and now you're willing to work hard for this country."

"Yes, Sir." They answered in a voice. Merlin could feel their fear was covering the fact they didn't actually believe what they'd said. They'd simply said it because they had to. Yet, the king could see there were some voices that might have been honest. But, Merlin wasn't sure yet.

"Which is why I'm going to forgive and give you back your old titles. Do not make me regret it. Is it clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Now, it was clear. Some thought him idiot, their voices hiding plots and deception; others, despite lacking confidence, seemed sincere, though. They were those the king decided to focus his effort from that moment on.

But as he couldn't blame the former without losing the support of the latter, Merlin went on as if nothing had happened. He would keep an eye on the possible future traitors while they would think he'd forgiven them which would cause them to let fall of the mask they were wearing.

"Good then. Erec, I'll require your help with training the new recruits."

"Yes, Sir." Erec seemed honest which was quite strange considering he'd worked under Bolin's commands. He would ask him later about his reasons, maybe when they would get more acquainted with each other.

"Delas!"

"Yes, My Lord"

"From now on I don't want to hear people complaining you refuse to take care of the sick and wounded ones. From now on you'll be rewarded according to your results. Is it clear?"

"Yes, My Lord." Such a terrible liar, yet still valuable. But the king knew how to fix the problem, he knew the right person to take Delas' position.

"You'll accept the help of the druids and learn from them. I do also want you to share you knowledge with young Lanval. You'll meet him soon. He's going to be your apprentice."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Cerdic, you go to the northerner side of Armata, Ecto, you go South, Duran, East and Gaheris, West. I want you to see the villages and bring me back information about the way people live and what they need. Is it clear?"

They were the youngest of the lords and the most trustworthy. Merlin could see that in their eyes. They might be the only ones the king could rely on except Erec. They were young and full of new ideas. They were still dreamers who yearned for heroic deeds and honor and most important they were still looking for a role model which meant that all the king had to do was to prove them he was worth their respect.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then you're free to go." The rest of them were better kept close as the king would need to find a way either to gain them on his side or to prove their real intentions.

* * *

As the lords were gone, Merlin went to visit the druids and the sorcerers who'd taken shelter in Armata since he'd declared the magic free.

He named the lords and the representatives of each of them, try to help them find work and an appropriate shelter. To his surprise, people were really open to receive the magic beings in their houses and they even worked together which made him completely happy.

The spirits and the nymphs of the nature had brought prosperity and wealth to that land. The flowers never stopped blooming, the fields were green and full of sheep, horses, geese, rabbits and hens.

Kids were playing among little fluffy yellow chickens while the mother hen tried desperately to get her kids back. The little goslings were even more difficult to take care of as they kept running to the closest rain-pool and spent whole day diving under the water. But the main problem was to catch the little rabbits at night.

Merlin loved to watch the kids struggling and failing to catch the little long-eared devils. Eventually, the rabbits would give up, but not before they'd made a fool of each child who'd tried to capture them. The little creatures just stood up from the high grass, puffed a little with their funny noses and when the kids were ready to attack, it simply disappeared.

The crops were growing healthy and they were promising a rich harvest. Rain had washed and nourished it while the Earth had blessed it with his gifts. The springs were crystal clear and so cold and fresh and birds never stopped singing hidden under the leafage of the trees.

During all these trips, Merlin had got to met a lot of people who somehow had caught his attention. Those people really love him. They didn't fear him nor lie to him. They were simple and honest and loyal and Merlin enjoyed to spend his time training young men to be knights one day or playing with children and showing them different magic tricks.

The king couldn't help displaying his joy as new houses were erected everyday; little, cozy, wooden houses. From the first blush of dawn until the closing of the twilight, the clatter of the hammer and the rasp of the saw were never absent and they just moved from a corner of the village to another as a new house had been ready and it was time to move to another.

At night, when he was haunted by nightmares and loneliness, Merlin used to watch the city and the calm light that came through the little windows of those hobbits' houses.

In fact it was a bit inappropriate to call those houses little as the Northern side of the city was inhabited by some dwarves. Their houses looked like huge wooden mushrooms, yet they still were so small….

"I want you to come to the city." He told his "soldiers" as they took a short break. "Your skills could be used for something greater. The knights of Armata are fine fighters, but they lack your determination and they lack that special bond that keeps you together, they lack love and friendship." Merlin told them.

"But we're just peasants. The king will never…" one of those men tried to speak his mind.

"Tomorrow, early in the morning, I want you to be in the training field. I'll wait you there. Now, let's play a little."

* * *

As the night came, the king would met another type of people, people like Emillian and Eren. He would spend the night teaching them to read and to write, and especially to codify their letters. It wasn't an easy task, but those people were determined to help Armata thrive no matter the price.

Eventually, he would have to call the night off despite hating to go back to his room especially now that Aithusa was gone.


	3. Silver and red

**I guess you are waiting for an answer, Slashiamo. I haven't changed the story too much. I just added some details and made a bit much clearer how Merlin feels like and how people see him. If you have any more questions I want you to know I'm happy you're curious.**

* * *

Silver and red

"If two people were to yearn for the same thing and one of them can't have it, they would turn into enemies."

* * *

It was late at night, a dark, cold night without any star to light that terrible icy stone castle. His mind rushed to another castle where dark clouds weren't covering the sky, where a beautiful dark-haired girl was sitting at the window absentminded.

It had been such a long time since he'd seen her like that - relaxed, sleepy, rebel hair and yet shiny and lustrous, dreamy green eyes, shining with kindness. He wished for nothing but to take her in his arms, but that was impossible and he just stood there invisible, unknown, alone.

Eventually, Morgana turned round and went to her bed. She didn't seem happy and it hurted the warlock. He wanted her to smile. She was supposed to make friends, to have the life she so much deserved. But it didn't look like she had.

The little dragon immediately came to her bed. Morgana pressed her face in Aithusa's warm skin. The silver beauty threw a glance to the place Merlin was standing as if he'd been seeing him, but uttered no word about it.

"What's wrong, my lady?" Aithusa asked in her innocent way. Morgana put a little distance, but she said nothing for while.

"I don't know. It's a hole somewhere inside of me and I don't know how to fill it. And the worst is that I don't even know what used to be there. I miss something, but I can't say what. It's confusing."

"Have you dreamt him again?"

"Merlin?" Aithusa nodded.

"It doesn't make sense." Morgana could hardly control her tears. "You see." she went on "I have the slightest idea why I'm crying. Am I going crazy?"

"No, you've been through a lot. You need to have some sleep." There was such kindness in the dragon's voice. The witch said nothing, but close her eyes.

As the morning sun entered her room she opened her sleepy eyes upon a blood red rose. It hadn't been there a night before.

* * *

After hours of restless sleep, Merlin decided to put an end to it and went out for a walk.

Some young soldiers who'd been laughing and joking before stood up immediately and put on their serious posture. He tried not to burst into laughters as he passed by them. But they had to learn how to behave, so the king couldn't throw away his cold mask and joke with them even if he felt that way. The soldiers didn't dare to move. Only after the king had been far away, they breathed relieved.

"Do you think he saw us?" they whispered. Merlin heard them, but he didn't want to scare them even more. They'd learnt the lesson.

The warlock had thought he'd be completely alone, yet he was surprised to meet Nimueh sitting on the marble stairs.

The warlock studied her a little. What surprised him was her childlike appearance, which was amplified by her oval milky face and her rebellious curled golden hair. Her wide amber eyes shone with a knowledge inaccessible to kids and yet her heavy long eyelashes and her rosy lips were those of a child. Yet she was a woman. Each of her gestures proved that and so the mischief encrypted in her every bone.

"Can't you sleep?" She raised her eyes and watched him.

"Not really. But I'm used to it. Being a seer taught me a lot. You decided to listen to my advice after all."

"The lords?" She nodded. "I just thought they may be useful, after all."

"You're not going to admit it." But as she met his cold glance she gave up her teasing him. "So much do you hate me?"

"You denied me the only thing I wanted."

"Morgana?"

"Who else? You know I love her."

"Soon, you'll be over. I've made you a service.."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"What is it then?"

"Revenge. This is your way of hurting me. What do you hope to achieve, Nimueh?"

"I haven't thought about it. Maybe, I hope to make you fall in love with me." Upon hearing that Merlin bursted into laughters. "What? We could be very happy together."

"I'm over with caring and loving, Nimueh."

"That's better. We don't need love. It makes things complicated. I like you more as you are right now, strong, independent. She made you vulnerable."

"Maybe."

"Yes, she does. Do you have idea how much you would have achieved if you'd never cared a thing about her, about no one?"

"What about hate? Doesn't it make you vulnerable? Such a waste of energy."

"We don't need it either. No feelings. No emotions. What do you think about a glass of wine?" She smiled seducing.

"No feelings. No emotions."

"None of them. Come, you'll love it."

If he'd learnt something lately, it was that declaring war to someone like Nimueh wasn't an option. He'd tried for a while, but now it was the time to radically change the strategy. She knew a lot and the king needed all he could master, because knowledge is power and if he wanted to win, he would need power. And he needed a distraction. She could be that distraction.

He stood up and offered her his hand. His face was still a cold mask, allowing no emotion to escape it, but this seriousness made him look so dangerously seducing and the king was able to read it in Nimueh's eyes. She was, actually pretty attractive. Wouldn't he be an idiot to refuse her?

* * *

 _A month ago_

"Do you know what you have to do?" The cloaked figured speaked on a harsh tone. The hood and the long cloak covered it completely, but one could have guessed by the fine fabric of the garment and by the authority in its voice that it must have been a powerful lady.

"I do, my lady!" The voice of a child offered her the answer. It was hard to say whether it was a boy or a girl as it was wearing boy's clothes and its hair had been cut pretty short. The clothes were torn and dusty, in fact every single inch of its body was covered in dirt. The child had no shoes to keep its feet warm and safe and neither any warm clothes to protect it over night. And it didn't seem to be more than eight years old.

"Now, go!" The woman ushed it away. "There's no time to lose"


	4. Gray

'He shouldn't care if he were to gain the bad reputation of those sins without which it would be difficult to keep the throne.'

Gray

Allowing her to believe her seducing game had work proved to be very useful indeed. Whole that talk about "no feelings" and "no emotions" was in fact stupid. She was, despite her words, only a girl who wanted a little attention. The good thing was that Merlin didn't care at all what she felt.

She told him everything he needed to know, all he had to do was to ask. It seemed he'd finally found a way to get rid of the problem that had haunted him for nights: Bolin. He'd used to think that killing him would be the only way, but now he had a better idea...

* * *

He sneaked out of the bed, trying not to wake her up. He didn't feel like looking for excuses to leave. They'd slept together, it was fun, but it meant nothing for the warlock. Nimueh wasn't much than a distraction for him, but even though Merlin knew better than to tell her that.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked sleepily. She was awake. He cursed mentally, but he kept his usual confidence.

"I'm the king. I'm usually a busy man, you know. May I have your spellbook?" Merlin enquired as he flapped through the book."No. You'll have to come here again if you want to read it."

"So, I will." Merlin said with utter indifference and he shut the door behind him, letting Nimueh to stare at the door. But, as he was ready to go the warlock was stopped by a flutter of wings which came from Nimueh's chambers.

Before Nimueh was able to reach the window he'd already taken the rose from the raven's clutch. He didn't need to ask as he understood only by looking in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nimueh." The king uttered furious.

"How do you dare to lie to me?" She answered with the same fury. "Do not think that just because I can't kill her it doesn't mean I can't make her suffer." Nimueh threatened him while she snatched the flower and tore it apart.

"Then you'll wish you'd never see that day."

"Perhaps, but you're forgetting one thing; I linked myself to her. If I die she'll die too. Why don't you kiss me? She may feel it too. Imagine how she must have felt last night…" Now, the witch had the upper hand. She saw it despite his attempts to hide it behind his perfect mask.

The king said nothing. He just gently grabbed the raven which was still waiting at the window and as he gained its trust, he put his hands around the bird's neck and broke it. Then he got out of the room as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Merlin climbed down the dusty steps that leaded to the dungeons. Considering his confrontation with Nimueh, it was time to gain the upper hand again. It was time to pay Bolin a visit and have a little chit-chat.

Going down the cold, so-familiar, dusty stairs that leaded to the dungeon wasn't as easy as the king had imagined. But the worst was the darkness inside the dungeon, that utter darkness that enters in your bones, making any single fiber of your body to tremble. Merlin knew it pretty well, but yet it still felt shaken by the memories it had brought back.

But now it was his time to cause fear. He had magic and not even that darkness couldn't stand against it. But as the light covered the room, he was face to face to a horrible reality. Bolin wasn't there.

* * *

Nothing would have made him more furious but the thought he'd been betrayed and he'd had the slightest idea all this time. The cold indifference that had used to be his mark since he'd become king of this place was replaced in just few moments by sheer fury and paranoia. All Merlin could thought about was that he wanted Bolin and fast.

Every single soldier was questioned and requestioned and considering he was hardly in the mood to listen or to be patient or that they were all terribly afraid of him, it only leaded to much chaos and paranoia.

Merlin had never meant things turned that way. He'd hoped they would be friends, but he wasn't willing to let the traitor escape. The one who had helped Bolin escape would regret the day he'd considered to betray him and so would do any single person who would ever consider to do such a thing.

Merlin knew better than anyone what it meant. He'd seen it in his dreams, he'd learnt it during his stay in Camelot. Betrayal means war and war means death, which means losing the people he cared about and he had a thing for caring for a lot of people. Kilgharrah had been right, love would be his undoing. His only atu was that Bolin didn't know them, but he knew about Morgana which was more than enough.

* * *

Meanwhile, a very confused group of ordinary young peasants was waiting outside the castle. They'd been waiting for hours and it seemed Merlin was not going to come. They hadn't dared to ask the lords that kept coming and going and, in fact, even if they'd had what were the chances to get any answer? So, the lads just stood there hoping Merlin would keep his promise.

Eventually, a young lady passed by and intrigued by hearing Merlin's name spoken by the group of men, she started to pay attention to their conversation. That lady was Eren, the young servant Merlin had managed to befriend in his first days as king and from that day on Eren had been really fond of her new king.

Upon finding the true reason of the men's waiting, she decided it was time to do something. The girl asked them to wait and promised to announce Merlin of their presence. With smooth and skilful words she explained that Merlin was a bit busy and it might take time until he arrived. She also told them that he'd asked someone to inform them of his delay, but that little pixy must have found the cakes in the kitchen and forgot to send the message.

Then, unnoticed by other but the king, Eren went close enough so she could inform the king that she wanted to speak with him. Eren was in fact a little feline when it came to sneaking and getting unnoticed.

* * *

"Your Highness". She started her well prepared speech.

"Eren, I've told you you don't need to address me like that. In fact, I don't want you to address me like that. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Your Highness, that is why I wish to speak with you. As a friend… as your friend I dare to tell you that your actions are wrong."

"Eren!"

"Just listen! You told me to speak as a friend and that is what I'm doing. You invited some people and then you've completely forgotten about them, haven't you?"

"Oh no, I've completely forgotten."

"Waw, you do. Yet I've saved your royal ass and invented an excuse…"

It was quite surprising that the girl who only few weeks ago was so scared and humble would speak now bluntly in his face. But he liked how she'd grown up, becoming that strong woman and above all his best friend.

"I have…"

It was also funny to see how the mighty king turned instantly into a little child upon her wirlpool of words.

"Wait, I'm not done. Second, you are frightening the people. If you expect them to speak, you must be… very wrong."

"Say it, Eren. Idiot? Delusionated? Well, Bolin will go after her and I don't have time to waste. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you knew his move. This is great. Do not let him suspect your."

"I don't get it." The king replayed a bit confused although he had the feeling that he knew what Eren had meant.

"I bet he expect you to be furious and start punishing innocent people. He also knows the people and the fact they would refuse to tell you a thing. That's what he wants, to turn the people into your enemies."

"Do you think that they are guilty?"

"I doubt that. These who freed Bolin must have been far away by now. But those people may have seen something...something that may prove useful. Do not force them to speak. Show them that this is for their own good. Otherwise you would turn them into enemies."

"I don't want to do that, but Bolin is dangerous and… there is Morgana. She is in danger. How could I make sure she would be alright? I can't trust anyone. She is my vulnerability and they all know that."

"But this is your only vulnerability they know…. Yet, I fear he wants to kill her. He must be furious as well and I doubt he would consider the fact that once she would be dead there would be nothing to stop you. At the same time, I'm pretty sure Bolin will expect you'll protect her no matter what. Do not play his game."

"I can't let him get to her. I can't see her hurt. I knew him and…. What do you suggest me to do?"

"I wish I know, but… You can't let them see you vulnerable. I'm sorry, my lord, but it might be better to do nothing. Her death would set you free of all those problems."


	5. It would have been so lovely, but

It would have been so lovely, but it were never meant to be

"Morgana!" The little dragon called a bit conflicted.

"What's up, Aithusa?"

"What's love?" The witch was completely taken by surprise. How was she supposed to explain it to a baby dragon? Well, Aithusa had been through and she had grown up a lot since they first met, but she was still a child in many ways."You told me you love me and so I've learnt that love feels great." The young dragon continued. "And I wanted you to feel it, too. So I supposed that I love you too. I've also learnt that it hurts when the one you love isn't there and yet you really know you love that person when you are able to sacrifice your happiness for them and even let them go if that make them happy. But how could you define it?"

"Awkward. Your life is perfect. You have anything under control...until he comes. You meet him once and you feel he's special. Yet you let him go. But you keep meeting him and you realize you like it. When he's not there you want him to be. And you start to imagine things...a life you'd have never thought about. You want to speak with him, but you don't know what to say while other girls find it so easily. You start to get paranoid and fear that she'll take him from you. And then you realize that you have not even talk with him, that he's not your. And when he finally asks you something, you say stupid things. It's like your mind doesn't work anymore. And when you get the chance to sit next to him, you get clumsy and you simply can't look at him for fear it would get worse."

"It's funny!"

"It's horrible!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the dark subterranean corridors of castle of Armata, in the deep silence that used to rule over the place, the somber sound of someone walking on the cold stone floor caused the blood to run cold in the prisoner's veins. After a while, the king, cladded in dark attire, showed up in the front of the frightened man.

Bolin had managed somehow to get free, but he hadn't cared at all to help one of his last loyal man he had ever had. In fact, the man in front of Merlin was anything, but loyal to the former king. His fame was rather the result of his cruel nature, nature that had won him the sympathy of Bolin and the loathe of Merlin.

"It looks like your king has abandoned you, doesn't it, sir Edmund?" Edmund's face was pitfull. Despair was deep engraved on his features. "Yes, he left. He left without you."

"So, it seems he managed to fool you, after all. I don't know where he is and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Do not worry. I have my own means to find out." The king said with such confidence that the prisoner doubted he really wanted to know what the king had meant. Yet, Edmund meant what he'd said. He had the slightest idea how Bolin had managed to escape.

* * *

Edmund spent whole day in utter terror and despair. He knew the king would come back and he would ask questions. The prisoner wished he'd known where Bolin was. That way he might escape the king's fury.

When the lock of his cell was eventually opened he was ready for everything but that - Bolin was there. It seemed that Merlin was wrong. Bolin came back after all.

* * *

Delas was working in his chambers, making one of his medical experiments when the door opened and the king himself came in. Delas couldn't hide his surprised as he acknowledged his new patient.

"Your Highness!" He didn't tried to hide the surprise in his tone. "What may I do for you, my lord?"

Merlin drew his cloak away, revealing a very nasty wound on his arm. "That's what I need from you."

"I would call the boy immediately, My Lord. Just sit down, Sire."

"Do not bother him. I would rather you did it. Do you have something against it, Delas?"

"No, my lord."

"Well, I've realized you've my physician for almost a month and though I knew nothing about you. Do you have kids, Delas?"

The physician had brought his tinctures and he started to clean the king's wound.

"No, my lord. My wife didn't like kids."

"Do you?"

"Not really. They are too clumsy and...kids...broken things, problems."

"You were a child all did. I was thinking about visiting my homelands. It's been a while since I wasn't there...yet I hardly have time for it."

"What has happened?" And the physician pointed towards the wound.

"Just an accident. That thing with Bolin… I just couldn't focused and… It's just a scratch."

...

"I'm done, my lord." Delas added as he'd finished to bandage the arm.

"Thank you, Delas! And please, do not tell anyone about my trip."

"Are you leaving?"

"I won't be back until late at night."

"Do not worry, Sire, I haven't heard a thing." The king laughed satisfied.

"That's right, Delas. You haven't."

* * *

Aithusa ran away happily, chasing the little rabbit that somehow popped out on the castle's corridor. But the rabbit kept running and the young white dragon kept laughing and so the dragoness got far away from the castle, leaving her lovely friend completely alone and vulnerable. But little did the young Aithusa know about Bolin's escape or about the concerns that haunted her master's thought. She was happy just like a child and she didn't notice the night was coming.

Morgana, however, had been sad whole day upon that awful bird stolen her beautiful rose. But it wasn't just that. She'd felt there was something wrong, evil actually, about that bird.

Distracted by her thoughts she didn't see a man had entered her room. It was something dreadful in his features, in his very being, yet the witch didn't pay attention to such things.

"I've brought you some flowers, my lady." The man decided to speak as he'd acknowledged she wouldn't notice him.

She smiled to him and took the beautiful flowers on her arms. She just wonder if the flowers were from the same person that had brought her the rose in the morning.

"Thank you." The witch kindly addressed to the man while she brought the flowers closer so she could smell them. Instead of the lovely perfume she had expected to find, Morgana discovered the scented smell of poison. But she hardly had time to acknowledged it, to acknowledged that she knew the man.

...

When Aithusa got back, she found the guards and Morgana's maid crying around what once used to be her beautiful loving friend. Now what was left was burnt flesh and some locks of hair, some pieces of the fabric of her fancy dress and her golden necklace with a silver dragon that Merlin had given her as a present.

The man was caught, but his death would not make up for losing Morgana.

The little poor dragon couldn't hold back a painful cry and just like a little child who doesn't know how to fix a problem and who thinks that their parents are able to fix anything, Aithusa flew as fast as she could to announce her master.

* * *

Nemueh had known what was going to happen from the moment Merlin had told her about Bolin's escape. She only hoped things would turn in her own advantage after all. She decided to break the bond with Morgana so whatever would happen to the witch wouldn't affect her. Yet, Merlin had to find nothing, at least not before it would be too late.

* * *

When she finally arrived, tired and heartbroken, the little creature was shocked to find he couldn't do anything. He sat on his throne, wrapped in thoughts while everybody around him stood in deep silence, not having the gut to disturb him. What was in his mind none could tell as the warlock allow not even a single muscle to reveal the storm that was howling inside.

He said nothing as the little creature told him what had happened. He spoke not even a single world as she begged him to do something. He just stood there, as cold and distant as a marble statue while the white creature's eyes got full of tears. But crying was for no help now.

None dare to go as he hadn't dismissed them, so they just stood. Some couldn't hold back their tears as they listened to the dragons desperate cries. Others just stood there for fear that any movement they made would made him furious.

Finally, he decided to speak. It was clear it took him all the strength he had, but he was the king and he couldn't allow himself to morn.

"I know these days have been difficult for everyone. I hope you realize it's only the beginning. I've never ment to fight you. I know I've been difficult to deal with recently, but I must protect you, I really want to keep you safe. I want that each of you could go back home after finishing your work. I want you see your kids growing up into adults, adults you will be proud of. But I know some of you will die no matter what I do."

"That's why I've stopped to nothing to find where Bolin is." The king went on. "That's why I can't forgive treason. I can't allow anyone to break us apart because we can't live divided." Then he stopped for several moments. It was clear that it was difficult for him to announce it.

" It seems that Edmund had escaped and he killed the lady Morgana." There were murmurs in the room as everyone expected the guards to be punished. "Someone knew I wouldn't be here yesterday and helped him escape. Delas!"

His voice came as an electric shock to the treacherous physician.

"You knew I'd be gone. Did you betrayed me?"

"No, My Lord. I swear I've told to no one." The physician felt shivers on his back and he hardly was able to speak. He knew Merlin would not believe him and fear froze every drop of blood in his system.

"Could you prove it?" The king asked unmerciful.

"No, Sire, but…" The king cut him before he he was able to say more.

"You were the only one who knew and I think there is no secret for no one that you've hated me from the first day I took the throne. What were you doing last night, Delas?"

"I was sleeping, Sir." The man answered as humble as he could. He just hope the king would believe him or at least he tried to lie himself that the king would believe him.

"Could someone speak for you? Could someone guarantee that you were in your bed?"

For some awkward moments there was deep silence. The poor man treamble aware of what would come next.

"My Lord!" He begged mercy.

"I can't accept treason in my country, Delas. Therefor, you will pay with your life for your error."

As the guards took him away, the king allowed his body to relax a bit. It would not last long. He could not allow himself to relax. He had a lot to do. The war was coming and he had to be ready for it. What mattered in that moment were his people and the king needed to prepare them for the battle that was to come.

He summoned the guard so he could speak to them. The rules would change. They would have to train harder, much more harder.

He summoned the lords and discussed the best strategies they could use. He kept himself occupied whole day - reading strategy plans, training his men, studying land maps, sending letters to neighboring kingdoms, trying to foster alliances with them, speaking with people from the villages around the castle. He encourage them. He had to fight for them.

Eventually, he went to Nemueh's room, but instead of finding her ready for her own funeral, the witch was pretty alive. When he asked her for an explanation, she just pretend to have no idea which infuriated the king even more. But he said nothing. He had neither time nor energy for Nemueh's tricks in that moment. Yet he was pretty sure she'd broken the bond before. Bad move….

* * *

Somewhere, in one of the quarters around the castle, a man could not find peace. He was in his forties, but his face revealed a much older man. The time he'd spent working for Bolin while he'd been pretty aware of the injustice Bolin had committed had aged him much sooner. If it hadn't been for his family, he would have never done what he had for Bolin. But he had kids and a loving wife and they need to eat and...and he had accepted to work as a guard.

But the new king was different. He cared for them and… But he'd made a mistake and he doubt that he would understand. He should have guard Bolin. He should have made sure he wouldn't escape. And now, because of his stupidity Armata would have to suffer.

The man knew he had to do the right thing no matter the consequences, but he feared those consequences. He was also worried for the little vagabond. The man was pretty aware the kid hadn't meant to do any harm, but he needed to survive…

And his son. What would come of him if he were to lose his father? And the guards that were with him that night. They would be questioned too. They would be sentenced to death too. But if he kept his mouth shut, much more people might die.

He'd tried to speak with the vagabond, but he started to cry and the warm-hearted man felt sorry for scaring the poor kid.

His heart stopped as the king entered his house. Merlin had brought the little crazy explorer, as he'd called the soldier's young son, and the little vagabond with him.

"I've caught them stealing apples from an old lady." The king spoke firmly as if he was stating the boyes' guilt in front of the court. The man couldn't help wondering why the king would lose his time for a few apples when there were many other urgent things to be done. But he was the king and the man couldn't say that.

"I will pay for the apples, Sire" The man answered humbly. He felt a bit awkward as he didn't know if he should kneel in front of the king.

"May I sit?" The king asked, pointing towards the table. The man was shocked the king would ask for his permission. Merlin saw his surprise and added "It's your house and I'm your guest." As the man invited him to sit, the king pointed the man to sit there too and then he went on.

"I don't need money. This is your money not theirs. I want them to pay for their mistake."

"But they are only children, Your Highness!" The man pleaded for them.

"But one day they will be grown-up men and I need responsable men. You are a soldier. You must understand what it means to put your life in the service of the others, don't you? Being young isn't an excuse for running from responsibility. You'll teach them that. And you'll teach them to have the courage to face the consequences. Now, you two" he spoke then "you'll give your apologise to the lady. Is it clear?"

"But she's going to punish us!" The boys cried.

"Nevertheless, go and face the consequences of your actions, young gentlemen!"

The children just stood there afraid of the old lady. The man didn't dare to order them to go because he understood them and because he knew it wouldn't be fair to play the responsible father when he himself hadn't dared to face the consequences.

"What's wrong?" The king asked, this time a bit kindly. The man lifted his head so he would face the king when he spoke.

"I can't teach them to be responsable, My Lord. I've lied to you in order to protect my life even though I knew I shouldn't." And the man started to tell him everything he'd seen that night; how the little child had come to them and probably put something in their food and how they found later the door of the dungeon opened, but they'd decided to tell no one about it.

"I guess you already taught your son a lesson."

"I was afraid, My Lord. I didn't want my sons to grow up without a father. I was afraid for the boy. Someone must have paid him to do that. It's only a child." The little vagabond didn't know if he should run and so admit he was guilty or stay and risk to be sentenced to death.

"I see that. But that child knows things that may prevent a war. Isn't it, child?"

"I know nothing, Your Highness?" The child muttered.

"Do you love this friend of you?" The king pointed towards the man's son. The little vagabond nodded. "Do you want to keep him safe?"

"He's done nothing, Sire. We just played and…"

"If Bolin is going to declare war, I doubt he would care who lives and who dies. Have you ever seen a war?" The child nodded again. "Do you want that?" The child muttered a very weak "no" between the cries. "You didn't know that, did you?" The child went on crying. "That's how you lost your parents, didn't you? During and attack."

"Bandits" The child cried. "They killed them because they tried to protect the village, because they dared to oppose them." This time the king could recognized pride as well as grief in the child voice.

"Yet you are proud of them."

"I wish I were as brave as them."

"You are very brave; much braver than any child your age. Just tell me the truth so I could prevent it; so I could prevent another child losing his parents."

"I don't know where he is. I did what she told me to do." The child admitted.

"The red-hair lady. They call her lady Beatrice. I can show you where she lives."

"Come here" Tge king called him kindly. "You are a good boy." The king smiled and he hugged the little vagabond as he came close to him. He hugged him despite the fact he was ugly and dirty. The child couldn't hold back his tears.

"What's wrong?" The king asked. The child just cuddled in his arms.

"No one has hold my in their arms since my mum died." Merlin felt sorry for that little child. "They said I'm ugly and dirty and no one would ever love me."

"I think they're wrong. What's your name, child?"

"Luna, Your Highness."

"You're a girl!" The soldier's son exclaimed.

"What if I'm a girl?" The girl burst out. The king laughed as he watched the two children quarrel.

"Now, you two go and say sorry to the lady."

"Do we really must?"

"Yes, you do."

"Fine." They exclaimed.

"Now" and he turned towards the man "I guess you are aware of the consequence of your actions."

"Yes, Sire. Will I be sentenced to death?"

"You'll be punished, indeed. You have a great responsibility and I can't accept mistakes. You have to be vigilant. But I don't think you deserve to die. More certain you will have to work extra or something like that."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"Do not thank me. You better do your job. Tomorrow, at dawn I want to see you and those you were with that night. We'll discuss your punishment."


	6. A game of wits

**As I've promised here's the chapter from "The Silver Dragon". Two years ago I started to publish for the first time. It's so funny to think about it. I remember that I had dictionaries all around my bed and I spent some good hours trying to put down my ideas.**

 **Thank you for being here. I want you to know that all your reviews and all your actions whether fallowing or favoring me or even both have encouraged me a lot.**

 **There aren't many chapters left from this story. Now, I want to ask for your suggestion. I was thinking to write the other version too (those how had read my profile know what I mean. I had an ending in mind for "The Light and the Darkness" but I changed my mind during a trip) The first version is still in a notebook and I can't help wondering what you would react to it. That ,plus the fact that I had two endings in mind and one suited better with the first version.**

 **Hope you like this chapter...and don't forget to let some words to tell me if you want the other version too. It should be ready during the weekend.**

* * *

A game of wits

The war was close and everybody could feel it in the air. The training got harder and harder every day and the rules much more sever than they'd ever been. Nothing was excused.

For the young soldiers everyday was a living hell. The king was very strict when it came about duty and they had to learn that very quickly. If one was caught being late at trainings even if for a few moments, they would be severely punished no matter their status and so would be their superior who was responsible to that soldier's behaviour. More, the hours of training were counted from the moment the last one came, so if one was late, the other would be forced to work extra hours.

Another thing the king punished very sever was negligence, so they had to be very careful at everything that happened around them and report it immediately. It was something the king had learned during his stay in Camelot. The guards had used to be so stupid that anyone could come and go any time. He wasn't willing to allow his guards to be so.

Life wasn't much easier even for ordinary peasants. They had to work day and night to make sure the city would be safe in case of an attack. They were gathering supplies, built underground shelters for animals and even underground plantations so they would be able to live comfortably in case of a sige. They were also digging tunes, but the planes were secret and those who worked there had sworn to keep the secret with the price of their life.

Merlin had also taken some precautions apart from the death penalty that he was willing to apply should a words were to escape about those tunnels. Only a few people knew the place where those tunnels were and the workers were taken there while having a cloth tied around their eyes so they wouldn't know where the tunnels where.

Plus each tunel took to another place and not even the most trusted men knew about about another tunnel, but the one they were entrusted to. Merlin had arranged so that none would find more than necessary. The workers never met the other teams of workers and neither did those who knew the plans. In fact, each group was fairly sure that the safety of the kingdom was in their hands.

Meanwhile,Luna was trying her best to convince the king to send her back. The girl loved her life in Armata, but she knew she couldn't be of much help there. She could find things about Bolin and then inform Merlin.

During her stay in Armata, the girl had learn to write and read. If she was going back to be the vagabond, she would be able to read the Bolin's correspondence and he wouldn't suspect her. None would, in fact.

Eventually, the king accepted her suggestion, but not before Drystan, the gnome Morgana had met during her imprisonment, had offered her a valuable gift.

The girl had befriended the grumpy little man and he couldn't let her go before making sure she would be able to return in case of any danger.

"This is an enchanted necklace." Drystan spoke. "With its help I was able to travel from one place to another." And the gnome handled her a lovely piece of jewellery. The girl couldn't help, but awe at its beauty. "They won't see its beauty, my darling. It will look like an old cheap piece of thread."

"It's good." The king exclaimed "because it would have caught the attention, should a little vagabond were to have something like that" Then he knelt near to the girl and taking her hand he asked her " Are you sure you want to do that?" The girl smiled.

"I feel that I'm the only one who could do that. My apologies, my lord" The girl added as she caught his surprised look "but this is the truth. I know where he is and I have access to information none of your people would ever have. No one would suspect me, My Lord."

"Let's hope so, Luna." He added, yet he felt it wasn't fair to send a child in such a mission.

"Thousands of other children will die if I don't do that." The girl had already learnt he's arguments against her decision and she was using then against the king. "You know I will never forgive you if something like that were to happen. If something goes wrong, I will come back immediately."

Luna wasn't someone to obey his orders. He knew she would leave no matter how much he tried and he knew it was better to ease her work rather than putting her in much danger. But he wasn't going to allow her to do that alone. He would sent someone to take care of the girl yet she didn't have to find out.

* * *

It isn't easy to leave behind a comfortable life and especially the friends that had love you so dearly as the little girl felt she was loved. And because she was so loved she felt the need to sacrifice for them if it were necessary to.

So Luna left behind her beautiful dresses and her smooth bed, her shiny silver dragon-friend, her little garden and her beloved pony and she put on the torn cloths and covered her lovely hair with mud.

Her life was hardly easy. Lady Annabella was too uppish and cruel; Bolin was definitely a tyrant and she was forced to hear their plans which wasn't actually a bad thing. Yet the girl acted the bored part; sometimes she even pretend falling asleep. Bolin usually kicked her so she would wake. Luna could never understand what pleasure he found in torturing a poor creature, but he thought her to be stupid which was good for the moment.

None bother where Luna went. She was a permanent presence everywhere, but as for the most people she was thought to be not more clever than a cat, no one pay attention to her.

Meanwhile, Merlin tried his best to forged alliances to the neighbouring kingdoms, but his efforts seemed to be in vain. The news of Armata being populated by magical beings and of the magic thriving in that land scared the people from the kingdoms around Armata. People who had before spoken badly about Bolin, now wished his comeback. The new king of Armata had magic and it was enough to labeled him as evil.

One by one, the neighboring kingdoms joined Bolin, leaving Merlin alone to face the army which was growing bigger everyday. His only hope was the clumsy servant some of those rulers had met and befriended long ago.

Luna was offering him valuable information, but he was unable to use it for fear the girl would be caught.

Luna was clever, very clever indeed despite being so young. She'd brought him the copies of the letters Bolin had sent to the other sovereigns. Now it was his turn to used the data in his own advantage.

But even his old friends refused to join Armata despite the fact it was their loyal and kind Merlin who was asking them. They never knew it was the king of Armata himself who was asking for their help. Where the clumsy and yet loyal friend were to fail the king would stand no chance to change their minds. However, he got Gwen's and Mithian's promises their kingdoms would not join Bolin either.

But changing their minds wasn't the only purpose he was there. He was avid for the knowledge the history of his neighboring kingdoms could offer to him. That, plus the knowledge he'd gained from Bolin's letter were the best ingredients for his victory. So, during his stay he studied and copied the archives of each kingdom the Albion land harborded. Some of them knew of his presence, some forced him to pass by soldiers who would ask for his head, were they to knew who the vagabond who was strolling in front of the huge castles was. He studied them and he learnt.

And he learnt to refine his methods. He'd built tunnels so his people would be able to run, but those tunnels leaded to nothing but wild and inhospitable lands. The king had to offer them a home, he needed a place where they could store the harvest, animals and goods of the people so when Bolin would come he would find just cold walls. He needed another kingdom and he found it into the Fisher king's lands.

The tunnels theoretically ended in the woods, but it was just theoretically. He started a "bandits hunt"; he found and offered them a generous payment for a "little service".

The king took them to Fisher king's lands and for the promises of gold they were to dig the tunnels that would connect the lands with the tunnels that came from Armata. The project was top secret and not even the bandits-workers knew where those tunnels lead to.

Their job was to dig until they would find the tunnels. In fact, neither the worker from Armata knew about the new tunnels. Merlin wanted to take extra precautions and so, in case one of the people involved in that business were to be caught and revealed important information, he would not be a able to tell everything.

As well, the bandits were not allowed to walk freely on the lands. They were surveilled permanently and they were told only what they really needed to know. All the way from the places they were found to the areas they would have their work and sleep, they were taken by the mean of magic, so they would not be able to know where they were.

Apart from those precautions their lives were quite comfortable. Their work was hard, indeed. When they'd been asked the'd expected another type of service, but they been too afraid of magic to refuse Merlin even after they'd realized that they didn't really fancy the idea. Contrary to their believes, the workers were treated very well. The food was good and enough for everybody and they'd never suffered from hunger. The shelter was warm and they were safe from the weather and wild animals. Some of them prefered their new life to their old one.

The land was mostly a ruin, but it offered them safety. With the help of the spirits of the nature, he brought life to the land. Then they planted seeds for the new harvest and tree on the small hills on the Northern side of the lands. He ordered the construction of warehouses and shelters for their animals. In case of a sige everything was to be brought there. The throne room was renovated and redecorated so to be ready to receive the sicks and wounded ones. It were built beds, woven bed sheets, collected herbs and prepared potions and cures.

He also renovated some rooms so people would have a shelter, but he wouldn't make it too comfortable as they would return to Armata.

However, not everybody was to run. The king chose the most trusted men and women to train them for a very special misiune. Apart from loyalty, they were required intelligence and determination and even a bit of cunning. So they were tested and they were trained to be able to escape any prison. They had to stay in Armata, gather data about the enemy and send them to him. Then, they would have to help the army entered Armata without Bolin's men suspect a thing.

However, no man trained harder than the king. Merlin knew that he had to be the best if he wanted to succeed. So he trained day and night, combining witchcraft with warcraft and knowledge. It was also a way to keep himself occupied at nights when the ghosts of his past experiences chose to haunted him. He kept visiting Nimueh and studying from her spellbooks, but he also prepared himself for the case he might lose his magic.

Merlin didn't want to allow himself to be vulnerable again and most of all he wasn't willing to sacrifice the people's lives in vain. He knew that sacrifices would be necessary, but he wanted to keep the number at minimum as Armata needed each of them alive. That was what he told them everyday.

Once a while, he ordered attacks against vulnerable patrullas in order to capture the leaders and find their plans. The prisoner were, though, offered the best conditions. They were housed in the guestrooms and they were usually invited to dine with the king and the lords. And so, after some glasses of wine and some joke, they started to speak about Bolin and his plans.

The king even allowed them to visit each other and talk with their camarades. They had not even once been disturbed or checked before or after their visit. And so they could speak freely unaware of the small fairies that were hidden in the same room as them and who then quickly went and informed the king.

The king's only moments of respiro were those when he brought food to his new guest. They lived in a secret room only the king had access to as entrance was just on the Westerner wall of his room and it was hidden behind the huge library. A secret passage connected the king's room to his guest. The room had be dusty and old, but Merlin had decorated it for his new guest.

Everyday, he brought them food and spent some time with them. While being in their company, the king felt to be the young clumsy boy again and suddenly, even if for only a few moments, he forgot about his nightmares and the responsibility that weighed heavily on his shoulders.


	7. Saying goodbye

**Here's another chapter. Hope you'll like it. We are very close to the end. By the way, I've decided about the other version. I can't wait to see your reactions to it, but it will take a while. Tell me what you think about the new queen of Armata. Please, do not beat me. Evil laughters. Ok, it's not funny, but I think I should let you see for yourself.**

 **Thank you for all yourencouragements.**

* * *

Saying goodbye

The throne room was covered into a deep silence as the knight in front of the king spoke. It was a desperate call from Camelot. The citadel was falling in front of Bolin's army. The king listened to the words carefully, trying to read behind the lines.

This call came after just a day before Luna had informed him about Nimueh's allegiance with Bolin. So, the chances for this information to be accurate were very high. However, it was something fishy about that knight. The words he'd spoken were not fitting his feelings. That's why Merlin decided to go alone.

Well, he wouldn't be alone, but his people would go in disguise and they would have a different mission; to take the people to safety if necessary. He demanded the gnomes to help the dwarfs to make many of such necklaces as the one Luna had received. Then his people would be able to come and go from Camelot in just one moment and take people with them too. Merlin give explicit orders to leave the city after they would have finished their mission no matter if he would have come back.

He had a secret meeting with his trusted advisers, lords and ladies so to debate the evacuation plans in case something would go wrong and Bolin's army would march to the wall of Armata. Each of these members was given explicit orders. Each of them had a part to play in that great quiz he'd created for the safety of his kingdom.

He also visited his underground friend and entrusted them with all the plans and maps of Camelot. They would have to take his place if he were not to come back.

Then he ended his day with a short visit to Nimueh's chambers. He couldn't figure out why she had decided to betray him, but somehow her decision solved his fundamental problem.

He'd planned her death from the start, but he had been unable to act as long as she was linked to Morgana. Plus, he'd needed to go out of that prison and soon. And so, he'd come out with that deal. He'd never meant to really keep his word. Leaving Morgana should have been just temporary.

Eventually, when his chance had finally arrived he couldn't find an excuse to kill her except that he hated her. Now, he had every justification to act. Yet, she would play a last role before the end. Why to kill a petty sparrow when you can kill the whole flight?

* * *

She was wearing a long red dress. On the left shoulder, she had two blooming roses, delicately sawn on her dress. Her golden hair was up in a loose braid. Curl locks of hair hanged rebelliously on her face. He greeted her and offered a lovely bouquet of roses, her favorite flowers. She took witch forced a smile, but it turned into a painful one. For a moment, the warlock felt sorry for her. He really wished they had never had to get there.

Merlin kissed her hand gently and she answered with a smile. Then the witch invited him to sit and they talk while they each drank a glass of wine. They talked about different things; about Armata, about duty and difficult decisions; about how much they had changed during the time. While he knew nothing about her, Nimueh had all the time to notice how different the man who sat in front of her was from the boy she'd met in Camelot. Yet their intimate moment lasted not long. None of them wanted to get emotional if they were to carry on with the way they'd chosen.

He handed her the plans (Little did she know that he'd changed that plans and that his soldiers would be waiting for Bolin's army. The king had given all the instructions to be sure everything would go smoothly.) and wished her good luck. Then he left her alone to enjoy her victory. He was sure she must already have opened the box by the time he climbed down the marble steps. Now, what that mattered was for the plans to get to Bolin. The poisonous dust would need some days to take effect. Enough time for his plan to work. However, he was sure the dust wouldn't be needed as Bolin would do that job for him.

If there was something that Bolin loved that was his younger daughter and Nimueh had just killed her to take her place. It wasn't until Luna informed Merlin of Bolin's plans concerning Nimueh that the warlock was able to understand why he would work together with his daughter's assassin.

* * *

He went out the huge gate of the citadel. For one last time Merlin threw a glance towards Armata, the city that had become his home during the time. A group of children ran after his horse. None of them was more than 10; the younger could hardly walk properly. They stopped as they reached the gate. They'd never been farther than that. They smiled as the king climbed down the horse and called them ti him. They hurry to him and hugged him.

He took down his dark cloak and handed to them as a gift. The silver dragon on it shone brightly than ever and the kids watched fascinated as the dragon took his fly, made some tumbles around them and then it came back to sleep in the expensive fabric of the cloak. The elder took it and promised to guard it until his return. Then, at his sign, the children went back. They threw a last glance as the huge gates were shut.

Above them a real dragon flow freely on the sky, Aithusa. She was guarding the city from above. It wasn't yet the time for her to say goodbye to Merlin.

* * *

It had been such a long time since he'd walked on that corridors while following Arthur. Entering Camelot had been as easy as it had always been. However, he'd arrived late. Bolin and his guards had already conquered the city and the queen and her knights were locked in the dungeons.

Merlin hurried to the throne room, trying to ignore the whirlpool of emotions this place had awaken inside of him. He needed to think rational and left emotions behind; love, trust, friendship, betrayal, hatred, all the things he'd felt there belonged now to the past.

The warlock was surprised to find no resistance against him. Not a single soul did he see on the huge corridors. He checked his positure as he pushed the wooden gate aside. He would enter as the strong man he'd become and not as the young boy who'd left that place just last year.

Nimueh took a step back as her glance met his. Bolin, however, showed any sign of fear or doubt.

The Silver Dragon advanced towards the soldiers and knights that were gathered in the room and he stopped just in front of the throne occupied by the wrong man.

"Here you are. The mighty Silver Dragon." Bolin laughed. "It seems that your lady had decided to join me after all." He went on on the same confident tone.

"You can have her." He answered with indifference. "As father is your right to do justice yourself." Nimueh watched the two men surprised. Yet none offered her an answerer. Instead, Bolin made a sign and one of his soldiers planted a sword in her heart.

"I've never thought you're such a coward, Bolin. To pay your people to do your job." The warlock threw at him and he kneeled near to her. "Why, Nimueh?" He asked her as her eyes stopped to his face.

"You would have never loved me." She spoke while a tear ran down her cheeks. "I would have always been the villain of this story while she will always be the nice princess no matter what she does."

"I'm sorry you never found the love you've yearned for. I'm sure you once were a great girl, but I… It's not my love you yearn for, isn't it?" She nodded gently.

"Yet, I wanted to know how it feels to be loved." She uttered no more words as the death covered her with its wings and Nimueh let escape a last breath.

Merlin uttered some words to magically make a rose appear, but his magic didn't answer to him. As he tried again, he heard Bolin's laughters. He put Nimueh's body down and jumped to take his sword. None could match his skills, not even Bolin, but Bolin wasn't going to win in the fair way. He allowed Merlin to fight him men and as the last one fell and the warlock advanced towards Bolin, Bolin made a sign towards the cloaked figure who was hiding behind the throne. The warlock felt a wave of terrible pain passing towards his body and he felt into oblivion. Soon he was taken and thrown in one of the crypts under the castel. Yet, it wasn't an ordinary tomb. It was specially designed. In order to make sure he wouldn't escape, Bolin had ordered to be engraved runes of the Old Religions which were destined to keep the place sealed. No magic no matter how strong would be able to break it.

* * *

Luna hurried to give the ring to Merlin's friend as he'd asked her to do in case he were not to come back. She struggled to hold back her tears. She wanted not to believe what she'd seen, but there were her own eyes that seen as the guards threw his and Nimueh's body in the crypt. For the safety of the country she had to do what she'd been told. She would mourn her friend later.

The girl kneeled as she saw the woman Merlin had told her about and she handled her the ring.

"My queen." Luna uttered as she left her head down while trying to hold her tears. The woman took the ring, her hands trembling and she helped the girl to her feet. The woman understood as she saw the tears in Luna eyes.

"Who told you?" The lady asked, taking a glance to the ring and back to the girl.

"I've seen it with my eyes. Nimueh is dead too." The woman stopped her before Luna could say more. She didn't want to hear it. "He wanted you to take his place."

"I know."

"And save us." She lifted her glance only to see Merlin's trusted lords and ladies, plus the little Aithusa kneel in front of her.

"Long live the queen." A voice uttered and then they all uttered it over and over again.


	8. The queen

**And now the famous chapter about the new queen of Armata. It's such a pitty that the chapter starts with her name. I would have like to torture you a bit and I think it's pretty fair as none of you has tried to guess who she was. There is still one more chapter exept this one. Hope you had a great time reading this story and I hope you will finally decide to express your opinions (except AndreKl who is always reviewing my storys and I want to thank him for that). If you don't like my story, just tell me what's wrong with it so I would be able to fix the problems or at least to try to. Thanks to those who followed and favoried my story, but please, try to drop me some lines. I usually answer to reviews, but I'm not going to tell what is going to happen next.**

 **Ok, I will let you read.**

* * *

The queen

Morgana sat quietly on the throne; Luna on her left, Aithusa lying at her feet and the right side still empty. She hadn't sat on the king's throne as it was the tradition; she even refused to declare his death in front of the court. She wouldn't give up hope until they brought his body. But till then, as the country needed her, the witch ordered to have a throne on the left of his empty side.

Morgana was wearing a long dark dress with a silver dragon embroidered on the top and a long veil train that fell from her silver belt down on the ground. Her curled hair was loose on her back and on her head she was having a simple crown made of white gold and adorned with diamonds.

* * *

The mission went perfectly. It had been leaded by the group of peasants Merlin had got to trust, who had become not only some of the most loyal men of the king, but also skilled knights and wise advisors of Armata. Cerdic, Ecto, Duran and Gaheris were in charge with accommodating the people from Camelot in Armata.

Luna wasn't allowed to return for fear Nimueh might have told Bolin about her true intentions. Instead, Erec and Emillian volunteered to mix between the people who were to remain in Camelot. Some of those people were from Armata, other were just too old for a new life and they decided to play a last role before the curtains would fall.

That were the people Bolin was left with, except the soldiers and loyal or paid men he had managed to get on his side. Still he was a huge force as many kingdoms had joined him while the people Armata had conquered on its side were mainly kids, women and simple peasant who had the slightest idea how to fight.

The former knights of Camelot together with their queen, although grateful for being rescued from the dungeons were too suspicious of Morgana's intentions to offer their help. She had been caught in many debates with them since their coming there as they simply refused to obey her orders. Especially Gawain who really liked to challenge her every time he got the chance.

However, as rumors about the help Armata had offered to the people of Camelot started to get spread, different people, peasant and lords alike, had decided to join Armata because Bolin's alliance with their kings had brought nothing but misery. Morgana welcomed each of them even if there was not enough food and little place to stay. When Mithian's kingdom was invaded by Bolin's trups and people and queen asked for a place in Armata, finding enough food and space for people was almost impossible. But it was Merlin's wish and soon her own and so it was her duty to find a solution.

At first, Morgana was watched with suspicion by everybody especially by the two queens who had already been forced to work for her once and that experience had left them only with bad memories. Even after a while, they still doubted her intentions, but they started to relax and to get involved in whatever Armata needed them to do.

However, time was running and Bolin's attack became imminent. So, the queen ordered for all the people who were unable to fight, plus those from the other kingdoms to be evacuated. In Armata were only to stay trusted people and warriors who were willing to protect the kingdom until their last breath. She stayed too while Luna and Aithusa went to the Fisher King to check on the people she'd entrusted with maintaining peace and order there. They were to report the queen everything.

It was not only once, Morgana was forced to go there and establish the peace, but in time people started to respect her.

She missed Merlin. Soon after his death she'd remembered everything. The witch blamed herself for leaving when he'd ordered her and for not being strong enough to fight against his magic. He'd left her a letter where he'd explained her everything. Why he had to put a spell on her and how difficult it had been to let her go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin recovered only to find himself trapped in a tomb. No matter what he tried the rock resisted his magic and any attempt was just a waste of energy. He just hoped Morgana was alright.

* * *

 ** _A few weeks ago_**

 _He'd planned everything so Morgana's death would seem real. Delas was just a collateral victim, but the physician would have also been sentenced to death for betrayal. So, Merlin had just dragged him in that crazy plan._

 _The warlock disguised himself in Bolin and visited the prisoner. A tiny spell guaranteed his loyalty and support. So Edmund did everything as he had been told to. The poisonous dust was nothing but a strong sleeping drug and after the witch fell asleep Merlin took her necklace and her clothes and dressed with them a wild boar on which Merlin_

 _had casted a spell too look just like Morgana. Then he took and hid her in the secret room._

 _Merlin brought her food and visited her everyday. None knew about her presence there. Not even the young dragon as their grief had to look real. He told her before his departure about Morgana. Merlin knew Aithusa would guard that secret with her life. And, if he were not to come back, he was sure that Armata would have the best queen ever. He'd made everything in his powers to make sure people would be prepared for the war._

* * *

Being queen was much difficult as Morgana had thought. Before, her men had been just numbers and she had only cared that those numbers would have been as high as possible. Now those numbers were people she saw everyday; people she trained and she cared about; who had families that were waiting for them.

But war excused no one. They were good, very good actually, but still there were empty places as the soldiers gathered after each battle; there were people that had no one to hug. And then, more than ever, she realized how much she missed him.

And so time passed. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years and the throne next to her was still empty. And yet she never asked for it to be removed.

The queen missed him badly, but she refused to cry. How could she have cried when she knew her grief wasn't just her own? When mothers were still waiting for their sons and wives for their husbands?

* * *

The country started to thrive under the reign of magic. Crops were ready to be harvested, trees were heavy with fruits, animals were healthy and plump. Dwarfs wouldn't stop bringing to life wonderful jewels and amazing gems that any queen would just dream of, and shining armors fitted for a king.

And so the trade florish and soon new houses were built for the refugees. There were many new jobs for people and so no one had to worry about shelter and food anymore. Even the wounded soldiers felt the blessing of the flourishing kingdom.

* * *

Gwen was really shocked to find that her saviors were Morgana's men. Experience had taught her that nothing good might come from her. The witch was also responsible for Arthur's death which was something the queen of Camelot would never forgive Morgana for.

To her surprise Morgana treated her pretty good and that without asking anything in was free to go wherever she wanted. But her greatest surprise was to see children playing happily with sorcerers and sorcerers helping others people. To see them conjuring butterflies just to bring a smile on the faces of orphan children or using magic to protect a complete stranger as they had been attacked by Bolin's men.

Those things just changed everything she'd known and believed for so many years.

So, she just felt that she wanted to help. Gwen hated Morgana, but those people were just so scared and so...so human and fragile. She didn't understand a thing. It looked just so strange to see that Morgana really cared for those people, to see them loving her, to realize she was in fact a very good queen. What had changed? Had she always been like that but their fear of magic hadn't allowed them to see that?

However, it took all the strength the queen of Camelot could master to hold back her hatred towards Morgana and offer her help. Soon, Gwen was helping the queen to take care of the wounded and sick. They hardly talked, though, but that didn't stop them to do what was right.

Sometimes she noticed the sorrow in Morgana's eyes as people spoke about the king. They didn't say much, but it was clear they'd loved him. Some of the young soldiers remembered times when the king had caught them asleep while on duty and they'd got punished. Others remembered how one got late and the poor lad had started to bubble and tremble in front of the king that none could hold hold back their laughters. But they also spoke about moments when he'd worked with them, shoulder to shoulder; moments when he protected the weak and poor; when he made them feel that each life mattered.

Those story described a very different man than Bolin had pictured. And yet very different from the boy that had served so loyally the king of Camelot and the kingdom. Little did the queen of Camelot suspected that the Silver Dragon was Merlin. Deep down, Morgana wanted Merlin to be for the queen of Camelot the boy she had always known; loyal, friendly, cheerful. So she'd told her neither. Not that the witch wasn't proud of what he'd become, but Merlin had always feared being hated by his friends and to the witch it became clear Gwen hated magic and she didn't want that the image that Merlin had worked so hard to create to be ruined by her.

Gwen as well, knowing Morgana's thinking so low about Merlin never asked her about him. Yet there was no day she wouldn't think at him or speak about him with the knights. Sometimes, Morgana listened to their stories and she found herself laughing. Having Merlin's friends so close was just like a part of him was there. She felt him there, deep down in her heart. When had she fallen for him? How had he managed to leave such a big hole in their lives?

People did also love to hear about Arthur and his servant's adventures and Morgana allowed them to tell those stories. Few people knew that that clumsy boy was actually their king. But all of them missed him whether they'd met the boy or the man, the servant or the king. Only Aithusa dared to say what none did.

"I miss Merlin." The little creature uttered tears in her eyes. Morgana straggled to stopped the tears she felt in her eyes too, tears threatening to burst out. And so she left without a word.


	9. This is not the end

**So this is the last chapter. It's been a long journey, but finally I've managed to finish it. Thank you for your patience.**

 **P.S. I've gave up writting the other version. Well,the truth is that I lost my notebook. Yet it helped me decide. I had it home (at my parents), at least I had thought I had it there. When I came home I realized it wasn't.**

* * *

This is not the end

So four years had passed. All that time he'd seen nothing but darkness and heard only the wind howling between the tombs. The stone was still unbreakable. And it hurt. His body ached, hunger tortured him every single moment, but the worse of all was the darkness; the utter darkness that stifled any remnant of hope and tortured his mind.

But then, in that utter darkness he remembered a promise he'd made to Freya. Finally, the warlock decided to pay a visit to Avalon. The place was much beautiful than any word could describe it. There he found the peace he'd been looking for. There was warm and there was light and hope and smiles and flowers and magic.

Yet, in all his walks on the island, Merlin could never find Arthur. He'd talked with all his friends and enemies. He'd seen, touched, heard them. They looked so alive and yet they were just too far for being so. But they had all found peace and, to the warlock's surprise, they'd accepted his apologies.

"Arthur's not here" Freya spoke as she noticed his worry. "Do you still miss him?" She added. In her voice was such an understanding that the warlock felt he could open his heart towards her and stopped trying to look the strong king anymore. Part of him was still the young boy Freya had met long ago and Arthur as well as Freya belonged to that very part. So he spoke plainly

"He was my friend."

Merlin had changed a lot; much more than he'd wanted to, but deep down, beneath strong walls of indifference, he still cared. Yes, the Silver Dragon, the firm and cold king of Armata still cared. And his heart ached as during his walks he met people who weren't supposed to be there; people he'd left in Armata; people he'd entrusted with the city's protection.

And after each of these meeting, he woke up and tried again to break the stone, but the stone wouldn't move. He'd never felt so vulnerable so powerless. Merlin simply couldn't accept that his people were dying and he was unable to do something.

"But don't you know he will come back? He's riding towards Camelot." Freya uttered gently. The warlock was shocked to hear that. Part of him was happy that his king would be back, but at the same time he thought that Arthur had chosen the worst time to return.

"How am I supposed to help him if I'm stucked here?" The warlock couldn't help thinking that Arthur wouldn't survive a day without his help. "Damn this stupid war." He cursed furious. The warlock were alright with the idea of never seeing him and even Armata and Morgana as long as he were to know they were safe. But they weren't safe and he learned that from the stories his people had been telling him.

Yet he learned that Morgana was a good ruler and that his country had thrived. He learned that his plans had worked and many people had been saved due to him. And he learned that they were united; that even other countries had decided to join them.

"Maybe, it's time for him to save you." Freya uttered as she had known something he hadn't, but she refused to say more.

* * *

Arthur had returned only to find a ruin instead of his wonderful palace. He sneaked in the castle, hoping to find some of his people and friends. He climbed down to the dungeons, but he couldn't find any familiar face. He felt his blood went cold. The king had heard just so many terrifying stories about Bolin in his journey...

The last thing Arthur remembered was Mordred pressing a sword through his body. There were just so many things that might had happened while he was asleep. He just needed to check.

It didn't make sense to look for any of them among the crypts under the castle as Bolin for sure wouldn't have given them that honor, but Arthur hadn't thought about that. He was just looking for any new tomb, his breath taken by the pressure he felt inside.

And so the king stopped at the crypt where the warlock had been locked for such a long time. Arthur couldn't remember to have seen it before. He touched the stone with trembling hands and then he felt a slight vibration under his hand. Curiosity made him to study that place.

There were strange letters engraved on the stone. He could read none of them, but still he was sure there wasn't an ordinary tomb. He heard stepps behind him and Arthur turned only to see a guardian studying him from behind.

"Who are you?" The soldier asked while dragging his sword and directing it towards Arthur. Another soldier followed the first. The king looked at them and then he said.

"I'm king Arthur." He knew that his answer wouldn't save him, but yet if he was to die he would die as a king. The soldiers stopped and the youngest asked him on a friendly tone.

"Merlin's friend?"

The king didn't answer to his question, but instead, happy to have finally found someone to know his friends started to bubbled hopefully.

"Is he alright? Gwen? Where is she? And Leon, Gwaine, Perceval?" While the king was babbling the old soldier's attention was caught by the strange letteres on the stone tomb.

"Look" The older soldier cut him and he pointed to the message on the tomb. "Was it there? Do you know it?" His question was directed to the king.

"No, I don't. That's what struck me. Do you know what this means?"

"Are you sure it wasn't there?" The man insisted. Arthur nodded. "These are runes." The man went on. "They are meant to keep something locked inside."

"But it doesn't make sense. This is a tomb. Why would you fear a dead will come out?" The other spoke "unless…"

"It is a prison." the older man continued. "Do you think we should tell Morgana?"

"Do you think it's him?" The two kept talking as if Arthur hadn't been there . The king watched them surprised unable to understand a thing. Yet his sister's name brought him back to reality.

"Morgana...like my sister?" He uttered."Do you work for her? Is she allied with Bolin?"

"Yes and no." They answered. "She's our queen, but Bolin is not a friend of hers and I guess neither yours. And your queen, lady Guinevere is in Armata with Morgana and so the knights. Merlin, though, is here." The older spoke in a strange language and then the stone cracked. That very action took the king by surprise so he didn't have time to process the soldier's words. Arthur tried to control his fear. The soldiers looked scared too. The king could sense that, but he didn't dare to do anything even if he was close to a sorcerer.

None of them move. Then they heard a familiar voice as a man came out from that crypt. He looked wild, his hair long and tangled with dirt, his beard untidy, his clothes torn and painted with blood. And yet that wild creature caught the two soldier into a hug. Arthur could hear their laughter as they answered back.

"You've grown so much, boy" The man addressed the young soldier. "You're now a grown-up man and a soldier I see." Merlin went on. But it last no longer as Merlin composed himself and ordered their return.

* * *

"Don't you know me?" Merlin added as they found themselves in the woods surrounding Armata. Merlin had used a transportation spell and Arthur had just ended,without being asked, in the company of those sorcerers.

"No." Arthur added on a cold tone.

"Do you need something, My Lord?" The young soldier tried his best to make his king feel better. He had been just a child when Merlin had left Armata, giving them that cloak. Now he was fourteen. He was hardly a man, but he wanted to help Armata and so he'd stolen Luna's necklace and ran in Camelot to find his king. He'd kept the cloak since then and he'd promised to give it back to the king when he would find him. So the lad took down his armure and he brought a dark cloak, he'd been keeping hidden under his armure. "I've kept it. As you've asked.I promised myself that I will find you."

"And you did. And you did." Merlin answered as he studied the cloak. "Thank you."

* * *

As Arthur didn't know what to do he found himself following those sorcerers. His wife was there and they knew Merlin. Merlin would know better but be friend with the wrong people. Yet the thought of Morgana gave him shivers even if he knew a time when she was different. He was gone for a very long time, though. Maybe she'd found peace in the company of people like her. Maybe magic wasn't a bad thing after all.

As he walked with those sorcerers, Arthur started to remember how Merlin had helped him. Merlin was also a sorcerer, but a good one and his friend. So when he entered in Armata he wasn't shocked to see people using magic for entertaining. In fact, Arthur found it beautiful. Then he took a second glance to his companion and he finally realized.

"I've changed a lot, haven't I?" Merlin spoke as he sensed his glance. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Arthur didn't see any thing to blame his friend for.

"For breaking my promise." He was right. Arthur knew that his friend had changed too much. The sweet boy had grown into a strong man. He was strong and Merlin knew that. "But I had to change, Arthur. For those I loved." It was an apologise, but he wouldn't beg for forgiveness nor would he try to explain. He wouldn't burst into tears for fear of his friend's reaction. Not anymore.

* * *

Morgana was with the knights, supervising their training. Gwen was watching from distance, surrounded by her own knights. Gwen gave a cry as she noticed the blond man two of the Armata soldiers were bringing with them. He was accompanied by another man the queen couldn't recognize.

* * *

Morgana turned as she heard the queen of Camelot's cry only to find herself face to face with her brother. Yet she didn't have much time to study him as Gwen hurried to jump in his arms.

The witch watched as the two enjoyed the company of each other. There were even tears in their eyes, but he tried to hide them under his royal mask. "The same prat as always." She couldn't help thinking. Yet this very observation brought back so many memories. Morgana couldn't help feeling jealous on them. Why had she to miss Merlin so much?

Soon her glance fell on the men that had brought them. She welcomed the two soldiers, scolded the young one for running away and waited for the third one to present himself, but as her glance fell on him she felt tears in her eyes as well.

The queen of Armata couldn't believe her eyes so she just stood there, watching him and the more she watched the more she felt the urge to run in his arms. She not even dared to move her glance from him as she was afraid he would vanish away the moment she were to look away. He smiled, unable to maintain the serious face anymore. Morgana came close, but didn't hug him as he'd expected; she slapped him and she wasn't joking.

Everybody was looking at them, but his people pretended to be busy as soon as they met his eye. Only his former friends were still watching them.

"You deserve more." Morgana answered to his confusion. "You didn't have the right." The witch went on. "You know that, doesn't you?"

As he knew that any talk with Morgana was highly prone to end not really well, and as it started to get awkward to have so many people watching them, Merlin decided that it was high time to retreat. He present his apologies for not being able to stay longer. Yet he promised to send them word after he would have a bath and get rid of his beard. Morgana followed him.

Merlin heard her light steps behind him, but he resisted the urge to turn. She came close and leaned her head on his back. He turned to took her in his arms. The warlock swept away a lock of hair from her face and arranged it under her ear.

"Look, I can't say I'm sorry. I can't make any promise to you, Morgana. What I said then was true. I can never be what you want me to be. This was the only way I've seen. But I'm sure you'll find someone to love you the way you deserve."

The witch listened to his words in a silence that didn't look like her. Then as he finished his speech she burst into laughters. "Four year, Merlin. Don't you think it was enough time? You've thought you erase your memory from my mind, but you never have. You left a hole and I always knew there was something in. I've loved you even if I called you by another name; even if I didn't know how you look like. And even if I understand why you did what you did, it doesn't mean I don't feel hurt for your not trusting me. "

"Morgana" He felt sorry for her. Then it had seemed the best thing to do, but he'd never considered her feelings.

"Let me finish. I wanted to forget you, but I couldn't erase from my mind that the last thing you did was for your country. Those years I've spent here, I've learnt to love it too. Maybe not the way you had, but I've always tried to make you proud of me.

And I couldn't forget the kiss you had given me before you erased my memory. Everything you've done no matter how selfish it was, was for those you love and no matter how selfish it was to deny me the right to know the truth...in that utter selfishness I couldn't stop seeing that you've chosen the easiest way for me. That it didn't work the way you'd planned, it was only due to my restless nature.

You've never left me though. I used to sense your presence, but it was only after the news of your death I understood why. Since then I've got used to spend a lot of time in your room and search through your things. It reminded me of you. One day I found those spell and everything just made sense to me, but it was too late.

Yet it doesn't mean I'm not furious. I've never done what I was said and certainly I won't do as you tell me to do. Do never forget that. And never ever try to erase my memory again even if I were to tell you to do so. I want to forget means, I'm mad on you, you blockhead. You should have known that."

The warlock watched her, unable to say a word. He'd been ready to her fury and accusations, but that?! She'd almost admitted to love him and if four years ago he thought her declaration to be the result of the witch crave for affection, now he couldn't find any excuse for it not being love. Morgana was a mature woman, admired and loved in Armata. She had just enough time to figure out what she wanted.

"Yet it didn't change the fact that I will keep trying. But just because I can't give you everything you want, it doesn't mean I love you less. I'm not good for you, Morgana." He wanted her to stay. He was trying so hard to control the heart beats as he was waiting for her answer. Were she to accept him? He would have fell to his knees in front of her if she were to say the words he wanted to hear.

"You are, but without you is worse. I guess you will have just so many chances to try, but do not expect me to listen."

"We will." It was definitely a promise and he sealed it with a kiss. He put his hands over her waist and lifted her so their faces would be as close as possible. Morgana held him tight, her hands over his neck. For a moment they just watched each other, wordless and lost in each other's smile. Then they allowed themselves to sink in the magic of that moment.

* * *

Morgana couldn't explain how she'd fallen in love with him. Never before had she had the slightest idea she had been loving him. Back then in Camelot, Merlin was a friend whose company the witch had got used to. It had become something natural; so natural that she'd never imagined it to be different.

Then he'd hurt her and she had to learn that things hadn't been quite as the witch had expected them to be. Yet he was still there even if she wished he hadn't. So in that utter awkwardness her life had become, fighting him had turned into something quite normal and Morgana had never seen things differently even if she'd never been aware of that.

Being locked together had brought a new perspective of their relationship. Once again, the witch had got too used to see him every day that the prospect of him never coming back had never crossed her mind. The witch knew he would return no matter what and that had offered her a liberty she eventually got ashame of. She never bothered to analyze her conduct as he were always to be there.

Freya's visit had waken up to really to a certain degree, but once the danger removed she turned back to her old habits, considering the event just too unimportant and her fears childish and stupid.

So turning from cold and distant towards him into friendly and then cold again was just according to his opposing or supporting her moods and opinions.

But there came the day when she had to never see him again. For the first time the fear of losing him became known to her. For the first time, she wondered what inside her was just so wrong to cause her such pain at the thought she wouldn't see him next morning. Only then did the witch realize she'd fallen in love. When and how, she wasn't able to tell. Despite his spell, even without her memories the awareness of that feeling was still there. They parted formally, but acting the lady part was just due to her education and not because of the indifference of his presence or absence.

Strange as it was Morgana never learnt to live without him.

All those years she'd spend yearning for seeing him once more had taught her to value what she had. She learnt in the hard way, he may never return and so, seeing him, though furious, for her nature wouldn't allow her to act differently, Morgana was thoroughly aware that every moment with him was too special to be wasted on quarrels. Soon he would go to the battlefield and strong as he might be, not even she could be completely sure he would succeed. So she said what she wanted to say and did what she wanted to do as if there would be no second chance.

* * *

He entered the room full with his trusted advisors. The king was accompanied by his beloved queen which had specially dressed for this occasion. She was wearing a long dark dress with huge silver dragon embroidered on her corset, its wings spreading over her shoulders, forming a V shape around her neck and covering the top of her shoulders. The same silver dragon appeared on the hairpin that held her cascade of hair tight in an amazing braid. Her smile was broad although Morgana was pretty aware the war was hardly any reason for joy, but she felt happy for having Merlin near to her.

He was dressed very sober; dark and silver mixed together on his long cloak. He wore no crown, but his posture and the royalty written in his features were enough to impose respect.

All of them were pretty aware of the reasons behind his gathering them. They were soon to go to war, but on their faces there was joy for having him back or at least on some of theirs. The king nodded, acknowledging his respect towards them with only that tiny gesture.

Merlin went on discussing the new strategies. It was time to put an end to that war, but first he needed to test their loyalties.

"I've never seen them." One of his younger lords (the same that had helped in rescuing the king) couldn't help uttering as the king asked them if they recognised the plans. The man kept staring at them. In fact, he was the only one who dared to do that. He'd been just too young when the king had left and in his memory he was still the man that by making him and Luna take the apples back to that lady, he'd showed them what honour is. Merlin was also the man who'd given his cloak to him, offering his something to fight for. That boy knew it was fair to speak up his mind.

"Because I've changed them, boy." His voice was harsh. "Bolin knew about the old ones, but I guess you've already known that. Weren't you who give them to him?" The young soldier swore he'd never ever had that idea crossing his mind. Yet every eye was on him and he could read disappointment in every of those eyes. No one was to believe him. However, the king read a lot of other things the courtiers were unable to.

"Isn't it, Glamorgan?" The king spoke as he came behind one of his trusted man. "Would you allow a boy to pay for your doing?" The man pretend to be surprised, but fear came over him soon. "Honestly, I had the slightest idea who betrayed me, but I knew who didn't. Your reaction upon accusing him was just enough to find out. Now, may I ask why?"

Glamorgan started to swear and deny everything. The king stopped him with a slight move of hand.

"Fine, you'll meet Bolin. If you're right, then I promise to give your own castle and lands, but if my suspicion is real, you all know that you'd wish you'd never done it." The man pointed out Bolin would kill him if he were to go to him. "You won't go to him, I will." The king answer.

Fear stabbed him like a dagger and he decided to speak. He told him Bolin had kidnaped his son and he had no other chance if he wanted to keep him alive. Glamorgan begged him not to allow Bolin to kill his son. The king said no more words, but ordered Glamorgan to be taken to the prison. Soon, he called his spies from Camelot and sent them to find as much they could about the man's son.

Few days after, Glamorgan was shocked to be awaken from his nightmares-full sleep by his son.

* * *

Arthur hardly had any moment to relax. Yet he was happy to have Gwen near to him. And he was happy to have his cheerful friends. It felt like nothing had changed, but it had. Once again he had to win back Camelot and as if being a king without crown wasn't enough, he was in his evil sister's reign and Arthur had the slightest idea how to deal with her. If only he had been the only one, but none of his friends could tell him what Morgana was up to this time.

They were happily joking and teasing each other when the queen came back. Instantly, a deep silence covered everything. The soldiers of Armata who had previously eavesdropping at their neighbor's' conversation, suddenly got back to their training session. Morgana pretended to have not seen them. She was happy and so everybody should be so.

In a few words she signalized the happy group that they had to follow her. She took them to a huge room where, sitting around a round wooden table, there were many other knights and lords together with their queen Mithian. None of them knew why they were there.

"Do you trust each of those people?" Merlin asked as the guards pull the doors shut. None had noticed him before, although Merlin had been in the room long before them. The question was addressed to Mithian rather than Arthur. "I know Arthur's men" He explained upon noticing her glance. "but I don't know yours." The queen nodded and she waited for Merlin to went on. Mithian had thousands of questions to put on. Not that she was the only one.

"Is there someone who doesn't want to be here?" The warlock spoke. "Except that you all want to be home why is understandable even for me. So, I ask again. Is there someone who doesn't want to be here?" They all watched him surprised. "Treason is punished with death in Armata, so you rather die as a hero than as a traitor. Yet, that's your choice."

"And who are you to decide that?" One of the soldiers asked. He knew Merlin, but he'd known the servant; he never got the chance to meet the powerful warlock and, in fact, he hardly had the chance to know Merlin at all. Merlin laughed.

"You've probably heard a lot about me" He went on as no one said a thing. Well, it wasn't much they could say considering his introduction and the confidence of his voice and posture. That soldier had tried to confront him, but he'd soon regreted it.

"There are quite a lot of rumors about me. Very various types. Some are true, some are not. I can be your best friend, I can go to lengths none would ever go for a friend, but I am capable of such range that overcomes your powers of understanding. Some know me as the Silver Dragon and that's hardly a name my enemies dared to utter " Upon hearing that name all the eyes turned instantly towards him, but they let their glance down as they met his cold face. Only Arthur didn't get the meaning of his words, yet he didn't dare either to interrupt him. He knew pretty well how loyal Merlin could be. Arthur had never imagined that someone was ever able to care so much for him as Merlin had; to be as humble as Merlin had and have powers the likes of which his friend had. "and some know me as Merlin." His glance met Arthur's and both understood what he'd meant. Then Merlin threw a glance towards Gwen and his friends.

"My true name is Merlin. And now that you know who I really am, I ask you once if you want to reconsider your decision."

"What will happen if we do?" One of the men spoke. Merlin watched him for a while then answered.

"I can't let you go to Bolin, but you already know that. You may try, but if I caught you, you would be dead. Yet you can give up your position and live your life as a peasant. As long as no word goes to any of Armata's enemies, I can guarantee you will have a long and happy live; that if Bolin were not to conquer Armata and then you would be at his mercy. So, do you stay or go?"

"And if we were to win?" The same lord asked again.

"You'll go home." Merlin didn't need to say more as hope started to appear on their faces.

Then he started to explain his strategy. They were to stay in Armata and protect it. Bolin would expect to find Armata weak as the army would be gone to face him at Camlann. The name still sent chills on the warlock's back, but he hid it pretty well. He just exchanged a glance with Morgana and then he went on. Yet Bolin would find them ready. However, they would not have a direct fight. Their role was to prevent Bolin's army entering the city. Merlin also informed them about the secret tunnels Bolin had found about. They would have to protect them with their lives.

Merlin was to take only a small part of his army, the rest would stay in Armata. Arthur would command that army. After defeating Bolin's army at Camlann, Merlin would return and take Bolin by surprise.

* * *

The old plans Bolin had managed to find had been changed, the strategies had proved successful and Bolin had ended up a prisoner on the battlefield, but the poisoned maps Nimueh had given him years ago had shaken his health.

Bolin's people had got tired of the war. They had no way to enter the city while their rations of food and water were almost over and they could sense the smell of meat coming from behind the gates or hear pristine springs murmuring inside while drops of water danced on the sky. They could even feel the freshness of water while their lips got dried for thirst.

They hardly saw any reason worth dying for anymore so upon their king's surrender they put their weapons down and kneel in front of the new king as his army marched from behind.

* * *

"Did they live happily ever after?" A girl asked as the narrator stopped without saying the so beloved words.

* * *

Hundreds of years had passed and everything that was left was a story. In a small English cottage, an old couple had been living for many years. Everybody knew them due to the lovely stories they would tell to children and due to the fact that although age had long settled on their bodies, they still loved each other as if they had been sixteen.

Children loved them and parents were alright with allowing their kids paying the couple a visit as the old man would always find a way to determine the young stubborn pixies to do their homework.

* * *

"They reigned for a very long time,helped by their friends. Arthur returned to his kingdom and he lived long happily with his wife and his loyals knights. He'd extended his kingdom after defeating Bolin and managed to unite the entire Albion by peace. They died old after a glorious life, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. During their time, Albion thrive and peace settled. Mithian was a wise souverain, loved and respected by her people. She eventually married one of Merlin's knights and they lived very happily together. She found as well what meant to be loved dearly.

After their friends' death and after they'd made sure Albion was in good hands, ruled by a good king (he was raised by them, so it couldn't be different), they left the castle behind and started a new life in the remote lands of Irea. They helped everyone they could, but most of all, for the first time in their lives, they had no responsibilities to take them from the side of the other; nothing at all they would have to put before their love.

They were poor, but loved by their neighbors and so they had a very happy life. Once in a while, as they would got bored of their lives, they would return to play great roles in the history of the land they had seen blooming into a great empire. Then, as their role would be played and peace settled again, they would go back to age together until the craving for high life and adventure would call them again."

"What about Arthur? How did he react upon finding his clumsy servant was a king and a very good one?" A boy no more than seven years asked. The old man laughed lightly and shared a smile with his wife.

* * *

Back to the past

Merlin turned around as he heard his friend calling him. Yet he said nothing until everybody was gone.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Arthur asked. The warlock watched him surprised.

"Yeah." It was the last thing Merlin wanted to speak with Arthur. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know?! Maybe because you have been locked in a tomb or maybe because we will soon be on the battlefield and well...you hardly liked wars." The warlock put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well, Arthur, I've dealt with such things for such a long time" He added smiling. "What has really changed is that you started to see it. Thanks, though." It wasn't what he'd wanted to say, but he couldn't allow himself to be emotional and truth be said Merlin had really forgotten how he used to be once if were it a time when his life had it really been easy. Yet, strong king or not, Merlin hardly could hold his tears as he was dragged in a huge hug by his friends the moment he got out of the room. Arthur watched them for a while and then he decided to join the group. Maybe some things would never change.

* * *

Back to present

"He was shocked at first, but eventually he got over. However, it took him a long time to figure it out. Nevertheless, he hid his surprise and act as if Merlin king would have been the most logical thing in the world. Yet, they were still good friends and they kept helping and advising each other during the time. They still went in hunting trips together only to revived the good memories and of course, he and the knights still tried to tease Merlin at times. Yet, it didn't work anymore. He laughed with them, enjoyed their company, but he wasn't the silly boy anymore. He knew pretty well who he was.

Officially, though, they all acknowledged him as king and respected him and none ever dared to doubt his decision.

Eventually, Gwen and Morgana made peace. Well, making Morgana be accepted was the hardest part of Merlin's mission, but eventually they accepted her as queen and wife of their friend."

"And the sword the Great Dragon had spoken about?" Another boy asked crunching a cake.

"I don't know. They decided to leave it there. They had spent so much trying to understand prophecies than they just decided to let things be and stop interfering with future. There is a very nice Chinese quote you know?! It said that there is not worth worrying for a problem. If it can't be solved, worrying wouldn't help and if there is a solution, it would be find at the right moment. I don't remember it properly, but I wish I had known it long before. So, they acted as if they'd never heard that prophecy and it never came pass."

"Will you tell us another story tomorrow?" The children asked.

"Only time could tell." The old men answered mysteriously. The children watched him flabbergasted, unable to understand his words. They wanted him to promise, but he refused because he knew tomorrow he might not be there anymore. Yet, they were just too young to imagine the house they'd known for whole their lives might be empty one day. So, they left eager to return tomorrow, smiling and giggling all way home as their parent held they by their hands.

The old couple watched the kids go away. The girl turned around and waved. The old man waved back.

* * *

"I'm going to miss them." The old woman spoke after a while and then she disappear in her room.

It was late at night, when she returned with a map.

"So, where?" She said as she put the map in front of him. It wasn't the harsh voice of a old woman, but the voice he had loved so much to hear everyday. He watched up only to see her gray hair had turned black and her skin had the beauty of an ivory statue.

"Still impatient, Morgana." He laughed and then in just some moments his appearance changed revealing a young man. They both laughed before throwing a glance at the map.

"What about Dracula's lands?" He asked the lady cuddled in his arms. She nodded and watched up at his face waiting for a kiss.


End file.
